For Real?
by superpottergod21
Summary: The war is over, but the marriage law has just started. When the Ministry sets up a Marriage Law, they pair together Hogwarts most worst enemies. And trouble starts again with a few escaped Death Eaters, the couple are in alot of danger. Will Hermione and Draco survive, or will the leader sacrifice his only heir? M to be Safe!This is my first story! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

For Real?

This is a story that just came to me one day, and I thought "Hey! That's a good Idea!" So yeah... I hope you enjoy this story!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF HARRY POTTER, UNFORTUNATELY! ALL RIGHTS GO TO J.K. ROWLING!**

For tenshi113, a personal friend who's been there for me through out the story: u/3931662/tenshi113

* * *

Chapter 1: Oh My Gosh

It was a nice warm morning at Hogwarts, and Hermione Granger was getting ready for classes. "Ginny! Have you seen my hair brush?" She was in a rush; she had just woken up. "I'm using it, Hermione!" Ginny had yelled. By the time they were done getting ready, it was 15 minutes until the morning classes started. They raced out of the common room, down the many staircases, and into the Great Hall. To their surprise, Harry and Ron were there.

"Why are you guys here?" Hermione asked Ron, as Harry and Ginny were too preoccupied with each other's face. "McGonagall asked us to be here, I don't know why- BLOODY HELL! Can you to keep off each other for five minutes!?" The two just ignored Ron as they made out. Hermione smiled, and sat down.

"Attention!" Prof, McGonagall was speaking. "Would the sixth, seventh and eight years please stay for a little while, and please straighten yourselves up as you wait." It was no surprise that she was looking at Harry, with his shirt untucked and crooked, and Ginny with her hair out of its ponytail and her bra in sight. Both were blushing majorly as they ran-most likely to a broom closet.

* * *

As the younger years finished breakfast and the blushing couple came back, Prof. McGonagall got back up to the podium. She sighed, and spoke. "To those of you who are of age, it is to my great displeasureto announce that that the Ministry has put into affect a marriage law. You will be paired with who the Ministry deams fit, and are to be married and to be impregnated with a child within 6 months. You are to be given a letter in a few moments with your spouse's in it." Everyone was too shocked to say anything, until- "DRAKKIE POO! WE HAVE TO BE TOGETHER!" The look on Draco Malfoy's face when Pansy Parkinson said that was too funny. Everyone in the hall laughed, even Professor McGonagall had trouble keeping a straight face as she passed out the Ministry letters. Hermione's heart was pounding as McGonagall handed her letter to her. She opened it quickly. It read:

_Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,  
__We are pleased to inform you that the Ministry of Magic has found you a suited partner. With this partner, you will be given an apartment in the Marriage Wing at Hogwarts. You and your partner must be married before October 1st, and must conceive a child the night of your wedding before midnight.  
__Congratulations!  
__your Partner is... __Draco Malfoy._

Hermione didn't finish reading her letter as she located said partner. His cold, grey eyes-filled with something she couldn't describe-were the last things she saw before she blacked out, drpping her letter to the ground.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, unfortunately all pretty much all are like that. I hope you liked it! Please Review! Reviews are greatly appriciated!**


	2. The Hospital Wing Our Apartment

**A/N**:** Well, i cant say im not estactic about the reviews and views! thank you for your support!**

**Thank you to:  
Kimm possible  
brenluvshp  
suppernatural13  
****and of course my lovely friend tenshi113  
All of you have favorited my story when i didnt even expect to get many likes! Thanks for your support :)**

**I have com to an agreement with my self: because the chapters are short, i have decided to combine two chapters together to make them one nd to make them longer for your amusement! Hope ya like :)**

**DISCLAIMER: should i even bother? for future refences, i do not and will not ever own harry potter. **

For Real Chap 2:

The Hospital Wing

Laying in the very uncomfortable hospital wing bed, Hermione could hear voices: Harry's, Ron's, and... Malfoy's?! She strained to hear their conversation.

"... Get out you bloody ferret!"

"Am I not allowed to visit my fiancé, weasel? You do know me and Granger were partnered, right Weasel-bee?

"Like Merlin you were! She would never get partnered with you, right Harry... Harry?"

"Ron, you know there was a chance that they'd be partnered together, for all we know, they could be."

"Harry you're right." Ginny's voice had joined the conversation. "Ron is wrong, they are partnered together. Hermione's letter says so right here. 'Your partner is Draco Malfoy.' They are together and are getting married."

Hermione opened her eyes to see Ron and Draco standing on either side of her bed, both reaching for their wands.

"STOP IT!"

Everyone looked at Hermione with shock. "Me and Draco will be married whether you like it or not Ronald Weasley. So shut up, suck it up, and deal with it. The ministry paired us up for a reason, so I don't care what you say, think, or do about the subject. DEAL WITH IT!"

Ron sat there with his jaw dropped until he had enough sense to leave. Draco didn't hear what Hermione said, he was to busy thinking about how Hermione called him "Draco" and not "Malfoy." Harry had left to get Madam Pomfrey, and Ginny was wondering if that was Hermione's way of saying she likes Malfoy. "Ahh! Dear! You're awake! i'm just gonna run a few tests and then you can leave with Mr. Malfoy to go on up to your apartment; they are rather beautiful." Madam Pomfrey began her tests, and soon declared Hermione fit to leave. Harry and Draco helped her up, and then leaned her up against Draco, an then they left.

"Thanks for helping me," spoke Hermione quietly. "No problem, considering I'm going to be doing this a lot when you are pregnant," said Draco, just as quiet, his voice soft. Hermione tensed. Even though she and Harry had taken the time to get to know Draco after the final battle, she still didn't quite like the thought of having sex with him. Draco saw this.

"Hermione, I know you do not like this law, but I will do everything to protect you and our children. I won't let anyone, or anything, hurt my family. Not even Weasel bee." Hermione melted into his arms as he hugged her, sobbing into his robes. "Th...th... Thank you, Draco." He smiled at the use of his first name, and this action did not go unnoticed by Hermione.

* * *

Thee couple walked outside to the buliding known as the marriage wing. They walked in and saw a- well, mixd common room. It had green, red, blue, and yellow, with the Hogwarts crest everywhere. It actually look pretty nice considering the clash of colors.

We're in apartment 209, side a." said Draco as he helped Hermione into the elevator and then hit the button labeled "Side A." They flew up, around and down and everywhere to the point where Hermione was about to lose the little food she had eaten, and even Draco waslooked pale- paler than usual anyways. The elevator finally stopped and they eagerly left it. they walked down the hall, until they came to A. 209. "Please pick a password." The door asked. Draco looked at Hermione."Granger, name it something muggle, please." Hermiione looked startled, but then realized its probably so nobody would get in, as they probably thought because Draco was there it would something wizard-y. "One Direction and Kevin," she muttered. Draco looked confused, but accepted it. They walked in, and were wowed instantly.

The living room was white, with silver couches and gold tables. White, silver, gold, and black- everywhere and everything. "It's beautiful," breathed Hermione. "like you beautiful and unique." muttered Draco quietly, but not quiet enough.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Hermione found herself saying. "I...uhh...yeah? I do think you are very beautiful, with your brains and gorgeous brown eyes and even that untamable pretty and poofy hair, I think you are drop dead gorgeous, so yes I do think you are very beautiful. Especially that night at the Yule Ball." Draco said this quickly, and then ran into the room they deemed the master bedroom. Hermione stood there for a minute, shocked, and then followed him into the room.

* * *

Draco marched into the room and plopped face first on the bed. _'Why did I say that! now she'll know I like her! "_Ahhhhhh!" His thoughts were interrupted when Hermione jumped on top of him. "Why did you do that for Woman?!" Hermione smirked. "To show you that I return the feelings." And then she leaned in and closed the gap between their lips. To say he was surprised was an understatment.

He pulled away, breathless. "Soo.. 'Mione-" " don't call me that, please. George and f..f..Fred called me that and it hurts." She interuppted, also brethless. Draco understood. Ever since Fred 'supposedly' died, the Weasels have been heartbroken. "how about Mia? That's pretty." Hermione smiled. "I like that." Draco smiled too. "So Mia, will you be my girlfriend?" Draco-shakily-asked. Hermione smirked that Malfoy smirk. "well, we are getting married soon, so I can be girlfriend, but you have to take me to dinner first." Draco sighed, and leaned in saying "That can be arranged." Neither noticed the Malfoy family portrait, with Lucius Malfoy growling and walking out of the portrait.

**A/N: tell me how I did in a review, please! I'll give you a virtual cookie!**


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise?

Surprise?

A/N: Sorry for the late update, I really try to update once a week! I am most likely though am going to do update like every two weeks! Anyways, here is chapter 3! As always, thank you soo much to all of you that have reviewed, favorited, or followed! A very special thanks to my good friend tenshi113! Check out her stories, if you like Twilight, Naruto, or Inuyasha!

**Disclaimer: is this really necessary? I will never own any of the HP franchise! **

* * *

After the couple finished greeting each other, they explored the rest of the apartment.

It had a small kitchenette, for when they didn't feel like going down to the Great Hall; it had a huge bathroom with a swimming pool sized tub and a triple sinks, plus two toilets; and it had a small baby nursery with a few things- all of them neutral colors of course, as they didn't know the gender of their baby(s).

They found out that Seamus and Parvati lived next door, Pansy and Theodore next to the Finnigans, and Harry and Ginny across from them (Draco and Hermione.)

* * *

They met down on the 1st floor with Professor McGonagall as per the note on the door.

"I've seen that you all have settled in and have gotten to know each other," spoke McGonagall, as she smiled at Draco and Hermione's joined hands, "I'm here to announce that you and your partner will share each class together, as one class, child care class-or Triple C-with all of you together. Once your child is born, the class will end, and so will your other classes for 2weeks. Do you all understand? Do you have any questions?" Hermione raised her hand and asked, "will we be graded on the work we miss?" McGonagall smiled. "No , you will not be graded on that work, as you will be resting an taking care of you baby instead. Your pregnancies, however, will be roughly 3-5 months long, as magical pregnancies tend to be." She smiled, and then left the couples alone.

Hermione obviously understood what was going on, 'cuz it's a Hermione thing to understand so quickly. She stood there for a minute, and then ran from the room.

Harry grinned, and turned to Ginny. "3 guesses to where she went."

"The loo?" Said Ginny, smirking.

"The kitchens?" Said Neville, catching on.

"I don't think so Harry," said Ron. " I think she went to the-"

"LIBRARY!" Shouted everyone simultaneously.

Everyone burst out laughing, and when Hermione came back 10 minutes later, the group laughed harder as they saw a book in her hands.

Hermione looked at Draco with the question, "What are they laughing at?" in her eyes. Draco told her that he'd tell her later. She shrugged, kissed Draco, and skipped out of the room to the floo. She saw as Ron turned as red as his hair with rage. Oh boy Draco's in trouble...

* * *

Draco winced as Hermione left, because he realized that he had to face Potter and Weasel. Weaselette would be happy, so he didn't mind her knowing.

All of a sudden, he saw fiery red and felt pain as a fist collided with his abdomen. He fell backwards, and ran to the elevator-he didn't have time to use the floo. "SIDE A! NOW!" He shouted, and the elevator closed and shot up, as Ron ran straight into it.

He would've laughed, but his stomach hurt-plus another ride on the bloody roller coaster- he had started retching. Eventually, the elevator stopped, and he scourgified his mouth and vanished the sick. He quickly and quietly moved towards his-no, their- apartment. That would defiantly take some getting used to. Anyways, he muttered the password and bolted into the common room. Hermione was on the couch reading a book.

She looked at Draco and asked, "What was all that about? Did I do something?" Draco smiled, and spoke as he walked towards her.

"No, we were laughing because you went to the library, as we had guessed before you walked in. By the way, can you try to refrain from snogging me when Scarface and Male-Weasel are around? Mainly when around Weasel? He just attacked me and got me good in the gut."

Hermione immediately pulled him close to her and started to take his shirt off. Draco smirked that Malfoy-Smirk. "Well, well, well, Granger. If you wanted to see me naked you could've asked!" Hermione huffed. "Shut up perv. I'm just trying to heal your wound."

His wound wasn't severe, only bruised. "Weasel can pack up punch, I'll give him that much." Draco sighed, pulling his shirt back on. Hermione then Gibbs-slapped him.

_**(A/N: A Gibbs-slap is the what i cal the way Gibbs slaps Tony in NCIS) **_

"Stop calling them names. They never did anything to you to earn that hate they get."

He opened his mouth.

"No, shut up, and stop calling them names."

He tried again.

"No."

He gave up.

"So when do you want our wedding, Dra?" He looked up. "Dra?" Hermione blushed scarlet. "Well, I needed my own nickname for you, and Dra seemed like a good one." Draco smiled. "I like it, and to answer your question, I think our wedding should be the 28th." Hermione smiled. "Lovely! Now, how about the decor- HMMMMM?!" Draco had covered Hermione's mouth with his hand. "Calm down, Mia! It's only the first day! What we should do is schedule a Hogsmeade date. As Heads, we still have to our other duties. How about the 14th for those underage, and for those of age unlimited days to go, as long as they are back before dinner?" Hermione nodded, and Draco moved his hand. He was going to say something else, but was interrupted by knocking on the door. Draco gulped, and ran as Hermione opened the portrait.

Harry, Ginny, and a fuming Ron entered and made themselves comfortable on the couch, leaving Hermione to just stand there. She shut the portrait and rounded on Ron. SMACK! A stinging handprint was left on the dumbstruck face of Ron.

"WERE YOU NOT LISTENING TO A WORD I SAID EARLIER?!" Screeched Hermione, with Ron gripping the cheek she had hit. She had left what was sure to be a bruise.

"I SAID TO DEAL WITH THE FACT THAT DRACO AND I WERE PARTNERED! THAT DOES NOT MEAN BEAT THE MERLIN'S PANTS OUT OF HIM! YOU WILL DEAL WITH IT, OR I WILL AVADA YOUR ARSE! NOW, BEFORE I KILL YOU HERE AND NOW, GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT NOW!"

Ron looked very scared an scurried out as fast as he could. Ginny and Harry however, burst out laughing, and fell over on top of each other. Draco peeked his head out from his hiding spot, and spoke loudly over the noise, "Can I come out now?" Hermione grinned and reassured him that it was fine.

Harry saw as Draco slipped out from the kitchen, stopped laughing, an stood. "Malfoy? I have to speak to you." Draco gulped and moved close to his Mia. Harry grinned and laughed. "I'm not going to hurt you, I don't want to face Hermione's wrath! I just want to let you know that if you hurt her, I will personally make sure you meet Voldy-Snort again. Clear?" Draco nodded, and when Harry sat down again, he laughed. "I'm gonna use that from now on, Voldy-Snort! Or how about Moldy-Voldy? Or Voldy-Short?"

Hermione and Ginny grinned as the two boys started to chat about funny Voldemort names and Quidditch. The girls then started to talk about their wedding.

* * *

They stayed like this until dinner and then left for the Great Hall, laughing together at the joke Harry made about Voldemort hugging Draco. No one noticed the evil look they were getting from someone sitting in the Marriage Wing common room.


	4. Chapter 4

**For Real? Chapter 4: This is cool!/Breakout!/Back to Work.**

**Thank to my many followers and favoriters, you make me soo happy!**

**And to tenshi113- thank you for being an awesome friend!**

**To divergence4444: As i promised, Your name will be in my story somewhere! Be sure to look for it! Your welcome :)**

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I was in NY with family and dint have wi-fi to update then story! Hope you are not too mad...**

**Disclaimer: I will never in my entire life own Harry Potter, so dont ask! I own nothing that you may recognise in the story, I own only the plot!**

Dinner was amazing, as it always is. The House-Elves out did themselves yet again, as every one was full and sleepy. Hermione wondered if they laced the evening meal with a sleeping potion. It would explain the sleepy tendencies everyone tended to get.

Draco and Hermione met outside the Great Hall when they were done, and walked to the apartment in peace. When they walked into the apartment, Hermione went into her trunk and got out her muggle laptop. She quickly muttered the charm to help it work in magical areas, and then transfigured into a Nintendo DSI.

As Draco took his shower, she played her video game and got lost quite fast into the game. She didn't notice Draco who was done with his shower and was standing behind her watching her play "Super Mario." He was very curious to what the weird button thing was. "What is this, Mia?" Hermione jumped because she didnt expect him to be right there. "Dra! You scared me! Well, this is a DS, it is a muggle toy. You can play games on it to make it very entertaining for many people. Do you want to try?" As Draco had never seen this strange contraption before, he said yes. She turned off the system to tell him how to boot up the game. "You hit this button right here, and then click on the game. My name is "Divergence4444," so that is what my fellow competitors call me."

Draco listened intently while Hermione explained the process of playing Super Mario, only interuppting when he wanted a turn to play. Hermione laughed as he cussed out the crabs as he played. Hermione had to literally pull the system out of his hands when it was time for bed, and even then he put up a fight. "But Mia! I wanna play though!" Draco whined. "Oh, is My Dray whining? Do you want me to call a whambulence?"

_**(A/N: When my bros cry, we say that we will call a whambulence- an ambulence for those who cry)**_

Draco huffed. "Malfoys don't whine! I was only acting." Hermione scoffed, "Yeah right. Anyways, we have to go to bed! We have classes tomorrow, and need to be up nice and early for our Head duties. Let's go...NOW." Draco gave in and put the system down. "Now, there is only one bed, so we will have to share. You keep yo your side, and I will keep to mine." draco wiggeld his eyebrows as Hermione said this, and replyed, "But what if I want to lay next to you and wrap you up in my arms?" "Fine, but nothing else," Hermione said as she smiled. They quickly go ready for bed and climbed in; falling asleep quickly in each others arms.

* * *

Hermione woke up to crashing, and she had her war instincts kick in. She grabbed her wand, and quickly went ot to her living room. At the mess she saw, she put her wand up higher. As she turned, she sighed and put wand down. There was Draco, standing in the midst of the mess, looking sheepish. "Really, Dray? Really? What did you destroy the living room for?" He looked agast at the mention of the mess, but quickly threw the day's Dailey Prophet at her. She gasped the article on the front page.

_**AZKABAN BREAKOUT!**_

_When you thought things couldn't get worse, they do. Earlier this morning, there was a mass breakout from Azkaban. How? No one knows except for thesxe run-away criminals. The following are wanted for the breakout:_

_Yaxley- 50$ galleon  
Travers- 50$ galleons  
Rabaston Lestrange- 60$ galleons  
Rodolphus Lestrange-60$ galleons  
Avery- 70$ galleons  
Muliciber- 90$ Galleons_

_But the one who is considered the most dangerous-_

_Lucius Malfoy- 300$ galleons Reward- Dead or Alive_

_Aurors want you to be on the lookout for these notorius criminals, and want citizens to be safe, never go anywhere without your wand, and to protect the muggles around us, as they have no means of protecting them selves. We will be reporting any updates on the story as soon as possible. For more information on the story, please turn to page 4._

Hermione now understood why Draco was upset, it was because Malfoy Sr. would go after Draco for changing sides during the war, and once he heard about the relationship between Draco and her, she was also a guaranteed target. She looked up to her boyfriend, moved around the mess to stand in front of him. She looked at him, and quietly wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

Draco was surprised to feel the pressure of her arms, but wrapped his arms around her. She didnt deserve this. He was going to get her killed, just by being with her. He couldnt believe that his father was on the loose, and was determined to protect Hermione with all his heart. She wouldnt get hurt, she wouldnt be tortured, she most definitley will not be killed, as he couldnt live without her. Although they only were partnered yesterday, he already knew that he was falling in love with her.

* * *

As they went down to breakfast, they saw Harry and Ron with their bags, heading to Hogsmeade. "Are you leaving so soon?" Hermione wondered to Harry, ignoring Ron. Harry smiled faintly and glanced at Draco. "We have to go back because of the breakout, as I'm sure your heard. We were ordered to head back to HQ as soon as possible, which happens to be now. Hermione, please keep safe. You know how Malfoy Sr. hates muggles and Muggle-Borns, so you'll have to watch your back." Hermione huffed, mad that Harry thought so little of her.

Harry now turned to Draco. "Take care of her, Malfoy. I will hunt you down if she gets hurt. Don't think that it won't happen, because I killed Voldemort, remember? I can easily kill you. Just don't let her get hurt, please."

Draco scoffed. "What, so you think that because I am Lucius's son, I am on his side? Very funny, Potter. No, I will not let her get hurt. I would sacrifice my life for her, Got that? She will not come close enough to my father for her to get hurt, I will see to that."

To say that the others were surprised was an understatement. Harry was shocked that Draco was so protective of Hermione, Ron was shocked that Draco had a heart, but Hermione was the most stunned.

She never thought that someone would care about her that much, especially Draco Malfoy. She sat frozen, and then lunged for Draco's arms. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed with all the feelings she felt for him. He kissed her the same amount of passion, and all the pent ups feelings he had felt for her since 4th year. They stopped only because they heard harry clearing his throat.

They pulled away to see Harry grossed out ad Ron walking away angrily. Draco smirked at Ron and pulled Hermione closer to him while Hermione blushed. "Please so tha when I'm _not _standing right here." Said the grossed out Harry. Draco just said, " No, if I wanna kiss my girl, I will kiss her, thank you very much."

They continued in light conversation until Harry had to go, and then said goodbye and made plans to meet in Hogsmeade the next Saturday.

As they walked to the apartment, Hermione asked Draco, "did you really mean what you said? you aren't kidding?" Draco looked down and smiled, "I really do, I mean it. I would die for you Mia."

That made Hermione's day, until they got to the apartment, when she screamed bloody murder. On the wall, was the message:

_You will regret being with the Mudblood. Break up with it now, or she dies. You have been warned._

It was written in blood.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I'm back! To apologize for the late update last time, I present to you- an early chapter! Hope you all like! :)**

**Disclaimer: I will NEVER own the Harry Potter franchise, I own only the plot of this story!**

**Thanks to tenshi113 for being a nice friend! **

**And now- on with the chapter!**

* * *

After Harry and the Aurors took care of the message, Hermione and Draco moved to Harry's apartment muggle London, with permission from Mcgonagall. There Harry knew they were safe and protected.

* * *

The weeks went by fast, and soon the Hogsmeade visit was upon them. Hermione and Ginny had plans to hit all the wedding boutiques until they could find the perfect dress, and Harry and Draco were going to hit Weasley's Wizarding Wheeze and Quality Qudditch Supplies and the go to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. Ron was included in these plans, as was his fiancé Lavender, but they refused, saying they had other plans.

* * *

It was the morning of the Hogsmeade trip, and the girls were psyched. They couldn't wait to find the perfect wedding dress the would wow the socks off their men, plus find beautiful MOH (maid of honor) dresses.

Hermione woke early, got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a light blue-shirt, and a white puffy vest. Draco woke in the process of her doing this, and got dressed himself, wearing jeans, dark blue t-shirt, and a black hoodie. Hermione thought he looked hot.

They went to Harry and Ginny's apartment together, talking about what they think the colors of the wedding should be, agreeing on a black and white scheme. Hermione knocked on their door, and walked in. Draco waited outside. Hermione walked to their bedroom, and saw the door open so she thought that she was allowed to go in. "GINNY! HARRY! Where are you- Ahhhhhh!"

Draco heard her scream, and ran in with his wand drawn. He rounded the corner and to the place where Hermione was standing. She was shaking and blushing. "Mia! What's wrong?!"

Hermione covered her face with her hands and mumbled something into them.

"What? I didn't catch that."

She said it louder, but because her hands where in the way, he still didn't hear her.

"Sorry?"

She moved her hands and screamed, "I SAID, I CAUGHT THEM IN THE MIDDLE OF HAVING SEX!"

Draco was now blushing, and putting his wand away. "That must of been awkward.." Hermione snorted. "You think? Imagine walking in on Dumbledore and McGonagall in the middle of-" "OK! Please don't continue that sentience, 'Mione."

Hermione turned and glared at The-Boy-Who-Lived, as he had calked her a nickname she now dreaded. Harry was blushing- probably because he was caught in an imimate pose-but was now looking disgusted at the thought of McGonagall and Dumbledore.

Draco smirked. "Couldn't wait for the honeymoon, eh Potter?" Harry blushed deeper. "Ok let's change the subject. Draco, what team do you think will win the cup this year?" As they got caught up in the topic of quidditch, Ginny came out. She and Hermione then watched the boys argue about whether the Falmouth Falcons or the Heathrow Hippogriffs would beat the Chudley Canons by more points. The girls finally got enough when they brought out their wands.

"ALRIGHT! LETS GO! WE AIN'T GOT ALL DAY!" That temper is one reason why you don't mess with Ginny.

* * *

Once they got to Hogsmeade, they split off and went on their way. Hermione and Ginny got permission to spend as much as they would like, but to make sure its on Harry's and Draco's Gringotts accounts. They then went to the temporary shop made for Madam Milkens, **_(i dont know.. is that how you spell it?)_** but they didn't find anything there. Next they went to Gladrag's, but there they also found nothing there. They went from shop to shop finding nothing they liked.

They finally found a dress for Ginny at Wendy's Wedding Wonders.

**_(_A/N: website for image- remove the spaces:_ www. landybridal .co/white-tiered-organza-chapel-train-strapless-ba ll-gown-wedding-dress-in-stock-b12064s. html)_**

Hermione was sad that she couldn't find a wedding dress for her, but found a MOH dress instead. It was a pretty blue, and she fell in love with it instantly.

**_(_A/N: same thing...Remove the spaces: _m. dhgate product/ allure-customized-strapless-a-line-corset/ #pd-002)_**

After they met with their boyfriends/ fiancés for lunch, they continued to search for the perfect dresses. At long last, Hermione finally found her dream dress. It was an off white color, with a mermaid look silhouette. It had chiffon fabric and was incredibly soft. Hermione couldn't wair until Draco saw her in it.

Ginny found her MOH dress at the same store Hermionefound her wedding gown. it was a beautiful black and white dress that made her figure. Hermione thought that Harry was going to find it hard to keep his hands to himself at her wedding.

**(A/N: *sigh* this is getting boring... remove the spaces and copy the link...: _ www. dresseslady pt/short-strapless-black-and-white-party-dress-a47 3/view/_**

Hermione and Ginny paid for their dresses and searched for shoes and assessories. They each picked out a pair of heels, Hermione a pair of black 3in diamond encrusted heels, Ginny a silver pair of 2in crystavary udder heels. They then picked out jewelry, each a necklace and bracelet that matched their dresses. Hermione and Ginny then headed back to Hogwarts their shrunken purchases.

* * *

As they headed back to their apartments, a man watched them. As they laughed joked about some hideous dresses that they saw, the man smirked. "Oh laugh it up, you filthy Mudblood. You won't be laughing for long, as I will be killing you quite soon." The man laughed again and disapperated.

* * *

**A/N: sorry for all the links, I can't describe things well, so that's the point of all the links. Anyways, please review! I appreciate it!**


	6. Authors note

**(I literally copied and pasted this from another page, so if 'Accalia Silvermoon' is reading this, I hope its ok that I did.)**

* * *

**MY FAITHFUL READERS, THIS IS A WARNING!**

**I found this out from a fellow FFnet author!  
In this is an important notice that will affect everyone on this site and many others.**

**AJTREY got a message from a fellow writer, GameLover41592, and saw more notes and messages from even more, that SOPA (the Stop Online Piracy Act) is back. **  
**The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the Internet is back. **  
**Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices.**

**SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it is on YouTube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted', they will be treated as a felon.  
That is one of the highest forms of criminal offenses for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even visiting the website we all love, this one right here.**

**I am telling everyone this because it affects us all as Fanfiction will be attacked as well.  
A FanFiction writer can be carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Charmed, the list is endless.**

**You think I'm exaggerating?**  
**I promise you that if this bill passes, it will not be long, not long at all!**  
**Because once this passes, then anything goes.**  
**Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanfiction manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested for using sapphire blue or emerald green in the iris of one of their characters, like another author.**  
**This affects us all, and we cannot allow it to happen.**

**I know that some of you may not believe me and I completely understand.  
I could be making this up for all you know.  
But I'm not, and I've provided links below to prove to you I am telling the truth.  
Simply remove the spaces below, and see for yourself!**

**www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**Or just type 'SOPA' into the search bar on your homepage!**

**We are not as powerless as some might think. **  
**We've stopped SOPA before and we WILL do it again. **  
**Our stories, our ideas, our dreams, our passions are being threatened. **  
**Everything, from FanFiction to Fan Art to YouTube, is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms.  
Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe.  
Tell your friends and have them pass along this message to their other friends so that we may stand up to fight this.  
It is our right as freedom of speech.**

**We are not doing what we love to make money, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art, and our dreams to everyone who wishes to see them.**  
**We can stop them, but only if we stand together.**

**Remember, United We Stand, But Divided We Fall!**

**Please my friends, all of my fellow readers and writers, don't let what we love become nothing but a distant memory!  
Please spread the word and help us to once again be free on the internet!  
We've stopped SOPA before, so let's do it again!  
Let's push SOPA back and fight for our freedom!**

**Please ewrite this and post it on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**

**Sincerely, Superpottergod21**

**P.S.: the next chapter will be up later today.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sooo sorry for not posting the chapter ! Ibe been busy! Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to tenshi113 and Vampiress101.**

**Disclaimer: i own it all! hahaha, lol jk. I will never, ever, _ever _own Harry Potter. A girl can dream, can't she?**

* * *

The countdown was on, in 5 days the wedding between Hermione and Draco would be here. Hermione was excited, but Draco was nervous. He wondered if he could be a good husband and father, unlike his Father. He knew, of course, that he was about as alike to his father (personality wise) as a door to a human. he convinced himself that it was just the nerves talking.

**Day 5- Floral Arrangements:**

On the fifth day before the wedding, Hermione took care of the flower arrangements. She had ordered lilies and orchids, the same as Ginny except charmed a different color. Her bouquet was a bundle of lilies and orchids, with 3 bright red roses in the middle. It was a beautiful assortment, so much, Ginny adopted the arrangement too. The flowers were ready for the big day.

**Day 4- Final Fittings:**

On the fourth day before the wedding, it was time for the final fittings. Hermione had acquired the help of Nicole, the wonderful lady who had helped her find her wedding dress. Nicole adjusted the dress a little bit, added an inch to the train, and perfected the dress to Hermione's taste. Draco had his tailors help as he was fitted in to a aback tuxedo with whitace events and a red corsage. Harry, the best man, had a similar tux, only with a lily as a corsage. They all looked beautiful. **(owwww! Sorry, Draco! Draco said, "Malfoys are not beautiful, they are handsome." Ok Draco, whatever you say.. lol)**

**Day 3- Bachlor/Bachlorette Parties**

On the third day before the wedding, the young couple had their bachlor/bachelorette parties. Hermione was to have a girls night in with Ginny, while Harry and Draco went to have drinks aim Hogsmeade with Blaise and Ron. Hermione and Ginny talked about everything, from the imagined reactions from the boys when they saw the girls dresses, to the food that would be eaten at the receptions. Hermione admitted to Ginny that she was falling in love with Draco, but she didn't know if she was ready for her wedding night. Ginny was about to answer when Ron stumbled in, drunk out of his mind.

Ginny yelled at him to get out, but he didn't listen. She grabbed her wand and weeny to hex him but was put under by a full body bind spell set by Ron. He then advanced on Hermione, dropping his bottle of Meade along the walk to the bed. She started to yell for Draco, but he wasn't coning. Ron then shoved her to the bed and forced his affections onto her. She tried to push him away but attempts werent working. She was crying and struggling and couldn't breathe because of Ron's lips on hers, and just kept screaming for Draco or Harry.

Suddenly, Ron disappeared from on top of her and she saw Draco, Blaise, and Harry. Draco was punching Ron while Blaise held him and Harry was getting Ginny. After one last punch, Draco ran offer to hermione and checked her over frantically. She was sobbing and gasping for air, but she was fine, she told him. He then scooped her up and carried her to the living room, away from Ron. She spared a glance Ron's way as she passed, and boy was he messed up.

He had 2black eyes forming, a nice gash on his lip, and could barely stand up, let alone fight back. He was slowly sinking into unconsciousness from the alchohal. She didn't feel bad for him at all, not after tonight. She fell asleep, later, in her fiancés arms, who was trying to fight back the urge to beat the stunned man awake. She spent the next day recovering with Draco supporting her.

**Day 2- Dinner Rehearsal **

Onthe day before the wedding, Hermione was well enough to continue on with her plans. She and Draco had gone over a plan that was for if Ron showed up to the wedding. It included her hexing him and hin beating him bloody, Draco came up with the last part. It was his most favorite plan ever. During the meal, harry made a toast, and it was lovely. It also included the 'you-hurt-her-I-hurt-youtalk, and Draco was blushing by the end of it, and searching for his wand. Hermione later teased him about it, him being scared.

**Day 1- The Wedding**

On the day of the wedding, nerves were running high. Hermione was becoming stressed out while running around setting up the pavilion by the lake, that was reserved for their wedding. Draco was laughing, as se practically screamed at Harry for not having the right tie. He told her to go get ready, nd he will see her soon. She smiled thankfully and apperated to her apartment.

Ginny was waiting for her, and she rushed taking a shower and washing her hair. Ginny then did her make-up and hair, she had smoky eyes and bun framed with curls. Ginny swas going to put the tiara on last, after the dress. Hermione hurried, and ran to put the dress on. As she was getting the final touches, her mother walked in.

"Hello honey. You look gorgeous, Draco is so lucky to have you. Your father would be proud to see you right now." Hermione's father passed away to cancer a few years ago and couldn't walk her down the aisle, so Harry was doing it in his stead. "He left this for you, it was Grandma Grangers." In her hands was a beautiful necklace, with blue sapphires and crystals. "It is our something old and something blue. I see you already have the something new and something borrowed." Hermione was wearing a new dress and had borrowed the tiara from Fleur, as her something's new and borrowed. She was really beautiful. "I am so proud of you darling. I never thought that I would be here, with you, on your wedding day, with you being so beautiful. I thought that my old age would take me faster than this." Mrs. Granger was dying, of lung cancer. "I hope you know how much I love you, your dad too. He would also be so very proud of you. But now, it is time. I hope Draco makes you happy, because if he doesn't, I will show up with a gun in my hands and shoot his you-know-what's off. I love you honey, don reversed forget that." Mrs. Granger was crying by now, ands left to leave for the ceremony.

Hermione breathed in and out as she walked down the aisle to reach her good looking soon to be husband. He himself was breathless, staring at Hermione's beauty. The goddes that was walking towards him finally reached the alter and was smiling at him. However, before they coul start, they were interrupted.

"Why, how could you not invite me Draco? I am your father after all."

Lucius Malfoy was standing there with a wand in hand. "Humanus Immobilius!" Suddenly everyone in the room swas frozen in that pose they were in, except Draco's head and Hermione. "Son, I told you to get rid of the Mudblood. Crucio!"

Hermiones screams were terrifying Draco, he was fighting the spell as much as he could but it was no use. "Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!" She was screaming as if she was being hit with thousands of knives, when in fact she practically was.

Malfoy Sr. Laughed during the entire thing, and abruptly went solem. "oh i am being so rude! How about we take this elsewhere?" He then grabbed Hermione, who was now unconscious, and apperated.


End file.
